This invention pertains to a device which has the characteristics of a boomerang, that is, if the device is thrown into the air it goes away from the thrower, turns around and comes back to the thrower.
Many boomerang devices have been developed. Some of them are much like multiple bladed propellers which can do substantial harm if they hit a person other than the thrower and they can harm the thrower if the thrower attempts to catch the device. Most, if, not all, prior boomerang devices are designed for being thrown by right-handed persons. If they are thrown by left-handed persons, they will usually rotate in a direction which results in airfoil members of the device tending to drive it downwardly when thrown rather than upwardly. Thus, it is difficult for left-handed persons to make the device fly over a distance which is satisfying to the person.